brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Zyglak
The Zyglak is a BIONICLE combiner model that was released in 2007. It is made of 8916 Takadox, 8917 Kalmah and 8921 Pridak. Its instructions were included in the LEGO Magazine and in the March 2007 Brickmaster magazine. Background The Great Beings were seeking to create intelligent organisms called Krana, but found that some of the material they exposed to Energized Protodermis turned into Rahi-like Zyglak rather than Krana. Shunned by their creators and hated and feared throughout the universe, the bitter, savage Zyglak retreated to the dark places (such as the ruins of the inner Pit and the underground recesses of Voya Nui). There they wait, brooding over their fate and hating the Matoran and all who honour Mata Nui. Those who encounter them rarely survive to tell others the tale. A wandering tribe of Zyglak killed the other members of Toa Lesovikk's Toa Team. The Toa Inika fought a group of Zyglak in the stone cord that connected Mahri Nui with Voya Nui. After a brief battle, Vezon, who had followed the Toa, was captured and carried off by the Zyglak. This tribe of Zyglak was later killed by the Piraka after they entered the Cord. Nocturn, Kalmah, Takadox, and Mantax also encountered a group of Zyglak in the ruins of the old Pit. When the Zyglak pursued the Barraki, Takadox duped Nocturn into thinking that the creatures had insulted him. Enraged, Nocturn confronted and defeated this group of Zyglak. During his visit to Mahri Nui, the tyrant Karzahni also rounded up some Zyglak to help him attack the underwater city, but he was defeated before they attacked. Makuta Spiriah was an outcast much like the Zyglak, and made an alliance with them. While on Stelt, Spiriah sent a message to a tribe of Zyglak to intercept their ship as they sailed south. When they arrived, he used them as a threat when he mutinied against Brutaka. The armada that arrived accompanied the group to the island of Zakaz, and upon arriving sunk three Dark Hunter ships that were stationed nearby. Afterwards, they attempted to land and storm the island so Spiriah could finally get his revenge on the Skakdi. However, all of the Zyglak ships were ambushed and destroyed by the members of Ehlek's species. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Mata Nui died, resulting in many beings evacuating the Matoran Universe so they could survive on the island of Mata Nui. The Zyglak were not among them, as they refused to accept help from the Matoran. As a result, the Zyglak became extinct. Abilities and Traits Zyglak are amphibious and intelligent. The skin which covers their organic portions is scaly. Zyglak can speak Matoran, and are one of the few beings that are immune to the Pit's mutagen. They also have strength greater than that of a Toa. In addition, Zyglak are virtually invulnerable to elemental attacks and they can spread an organic Protodermis-destroying disease through contact. Tools Many Zyglak have constructed spears and knives that can destroy objects on contact. Category:BIONICLE Category:2007 combiner sets Category:Combiner sets